<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocar "No totalmente aproposito" by Aexa15BB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009406">Chocar "No totalmente aproposito"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB'>Aexa15BB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mencion de) Orion Pax hermano, (mención de) Galvatron hermano, AU human, AU humanos, Chocar! Chocar!, Cinnamon Roll Optimus Prime, Cinnamon Roll Tailgate, Collide! Collide!, ESP, M/M, No totalmente aproposito!!!, Not totally on purpose, OP and TG are cute but they also love to collide, OP y TG son tiernos pero también aman chocar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron y Optimus están en una cita, por supuesto que lo están. Ahora, se encuentran en los carritos chocones...<br/>Megatron esta aterrado, Optimus se divierto demasiado (Megatron solo piensa que da miedo)</p><p>(Oh, y Cyclonus esta acostumbrado a un Tailgate que le encanta chocar, por algo ella no maneja)</p><p>Soy mala con resumes para un capitulo lo siento ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocar "No totalmente aproposito"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megatron pensó que era buena idea, realmente lo penso. Su pequeño primer tan tierno y difícilmente imaginario que ¡Chocara tanto! <br/>Ahora mismo ve a Optimus como si hubiera poseído Unicron, Primus apiádate de mi alma.</p><p>— Lo siento, no es totalmente apropiado — dice entre una risa y otra Optimus. <em>Al pozo tu y tu honestidad</em> fue lo único que logro pensar Megatron mientras se agarraba fuertemente del cinturón.</p><p>Y se supone que este el mismo chico que casi se muere con una montaña rusa simplista... ¡<em>Chocar!</em> ahí otra vez, por Primus Optimus, Megatron llora internamente.</p><p> </p><p>La pesadilla al parecer fue solo el inicio, <em><strong>EL TERROR</strong></em> empezó cuando se encontraron con un tipo pequeño de blanco que conducía y con el uno de morado, que por como se aferraba, Megatron supuso que estaba pasando lo mismo que él. Entonces su Optimus, porque sí, si sobrevive esto, esta declarado que Optimus es suyo, nadie más va a superarlo... excepto el tipo de morado, ese tipo parece imperturbable aun cuando chocan entre casi cualquier carrito que este a menos de tres pies. El carrito de Optimus y el toma vuelo (velociedad)</p><p>— Optimus no v- — no logra terminar Megatron, ya han chocado con el carrito de... ¿Cyclonus?, pero esa linea de pensamiento no dura mucho, a Megatron le duele mucho el cuello para ello.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cyclonus mira un poco sorprendido, no debería estarlo, ya murmuraban que el hermano de Galvatron intentaba quedar con uno del equipo Autobot, solo que no pensaba en el hermano de Orion... la linea de pensamiento por un gran choque de ese mismo dúo, <em>oh Primus</em></p><p>— Tailgate no vayas a hacer algo estúpido — advierte Cyclonus, su cuello duele y si Tailgate lo toma personal va a doler más.<br/>— ¿Qué podría hacer Cyclonus? — esa estúpida voz dulcemente "inocente". Antes de otra advertencia más severa, Tailgate ya empezó a una guerra con el hermano de Orion.</p><p>
  <em>¡Chocar! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Chocar! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Chocar! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Chocar!¡Chocar!¡Chocar!<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p><em></em><br/> <br/>Unos cuantos choques más tarde, Cyclonus y Megatron tenían una bolsa de hielo en el cuello, mientras sus receptivas parejas estaban preocupadas a su lado. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lamento si no cumple tus expectativas QwQ<br/>Literalmente mis pequeñas ideas son eso, pequeñas ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>